Additive manufacturing, for example, directed energy deposition techniques, may be used to fabricate a component having a predetermined three-dimensional structure, typically by depositing material layer-by-layer or volume-by-volume to form the structure, rather than by removing material from an existing component. Additive manufacturing may be advantageous in many situations, such as rapid prototyping, forming components with complex three-dimensional structures, or the like.